


Longshot

by TheYear2008



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Cute, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Pack, Pining, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) is a Failwolf, Training, Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes Live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYear2008/pseuds/TheYear2008
Summary: Training sessions are a thing, and Stiles may or may not be watching a certain alpha train the betas.Honestly I've had this idea in my head for months, but can't really make a story out of it, so here is what I have.  Also there very well could be a part two!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 110





	Longshot

**Author's Note:**

> I own Nothing that you recognize from the show!!

If Stiles has to watch Derek throw another one of the betas over his shoulder he is going to lose his damn mind. No one in this world has any right being that perfect. Even with a shirt still on, and ugh if only the shirt wasn't still on, he looks like a gift from the gods. He makes looking good look so easy, and Stiles doesnt know if thats a werewolf thing or a Derek thing. He watches Derek cross his arms as he smirks down at Erica, face down on the forest floor, and has to bite back a groan at the way his shirt stretches across his chest.

"Hey, Stiles, shouldn't you be inside helping Lydia update the bestiary?" He hears Scott ask jogging up on his left.

"Huh? Oh yeah. In a minute. I'm uh... making sure you pups get all your training." He responds rubbing the back of his neck, ducking his head when he hears Isaac's warning growl. "Oh, Isaac you know I say that with love."

"Whatever dude. I think Derek's got it handled." Scott says, not really paying attention to the two's bickering. 

"Oh, I bet he does." Stiles laughs. He stands to walk back inside, but is stopped dead in his tracks as Derek removes his shirt to start wrestling Boyd. "Fuck me." He mumbles to himself.

"What?" Scott asks. Same old Scott, oh how those wolfy abilities are waisted on him.

"Nothing." Stiles says, patting Scott on the shoulder, finally making his way back inside. "Nothing at all."


End file.
